westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Annabeth Schott
Annabeth's Resume from "Liftoff" This information is what was seen on Annabeth Schott's resume in the episode Liftoff (taken from the zoom option on my Xbox DVD system). Question marks (?) means that I couldn't make out the word. There are problems with it that are addressed below. Annabeth Schott 3456 Gordon Street Washington, DC (???) Home Phone: (202)555-0108 Objective : The position of Press Secretary to the ::: President of the United States of America Education : Graduated as valedictorian: Barwood ::: High School, Barwood, Virginia ::: 1974 B.A. Business Administration, University ::: of Maryland, Phi Beta Kappa ::: 1981 Associate Degree, Political Science, ::: Georgetown University, Washington, DC Experience: ::: 1970-1974 Secretary to Senator Sam ::: Whiteside, Maryland ::: 1974-1976 Secretary to President of Cultural ::: Affairs at Maryland University ::: 1976-1980 Assistant Secretary at ????? at ::: State Dept. ::: 1980-1985 Executive Secretary to Assistant ::: Secretary Of State, Cathy Bond ::: 1986-2000 Executive Secretary to ::: Personnel Affairs Department, Mark Worischer ::: 2000 - Present Executive Secretary to ::: Senate Majority Leader, Blanche Sindelar There are two major problems with this. The first is that it pins Annabeth's birth as somewhere around 1952 (two years older than Toby, 4 years younger than Leo, and 16 years older than Kristin Chenoweth), which doesn't seem right even if they never established her age (no one looks that good at 53 or 54 years old). The second problem is the name of the Senate Majority Leader. "Blanche Sindelar" could not have been Majority Leader from 2003 to 2006 thanks to the appearance of Majority Leader Robert Royce. Blanche might have been Majority Leader prior to 2003 (Royce appeared in 2001, but was not addressed as Leader). A male Majority Leader was seen in 2000 (Mandatory Minimums) who was not Royce (Blanche is generally a woman's name, but there can be exceptions). Another man named "O'Donnell" is referred to as "Mr. Leader" in Inauguration (Part I), although he was most likely House Majority Leader. It's possible that Toby made up the Resume in case C.J. would be impressed and hire Annabeth on the spot (Toby didn't quite like doing the briefings, despite how the scene continued). References point to Annabeth working for The Taylor Reid Show prior to applying at the White House rather than working for the Majority Leader (the resume may also have been outdated). The objective (to become Press Secretary) is incorrect (Toby might have re-wrote it for C.J.'s viewing), as Annabeth wanted the job of Deputy White House Press Secretary for Media Relations.--Tim Thomason 18:49, 21 October 2006 (UTC) : minor note: It seems more likely that O'Donnell was a Democrat, so he would have been the House or Senate Minority Leader at that time.--Tim Thomason 18:55, 21 October 2006 (UTC) : Another note: Moseley is identified as the "Republican leader" of the Senate in the 2003 episode Guns Not Butter. That is early 2003, so it could have been before Royce became leader. The Senate Majority Leader is as follows in my book: * Blanche Sindelar (at least 1999-2000) * Moseley (2000-2003) (the male leader seen in Minimums) * Robert Royce (2003-post-2007) okay.--Tim Thomason 18:35, 26 October 2006 (UTC)